Lover's Lash
by Shadowed Fate
Summary: Plagued by nightmares of an event to come, Tsukino Usagi, has found herself suffering from sleepless nights. Little did she know, the worst of her fears were already in the process. Please R&R Thanks!
1. Lover's Lash: Chapter 1

Lover's Lash: A Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon fanfiction  
  
By: Shadowed Fate   
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi almost screamed from a once dead, state-of-sleep. Her breathing was erratic, small beads of sweat  
  
forming along her brow, causing the small strands of hair that hung over her face to stick to her face. Her hands crept from  
  
underneath the rabbit print comforter that rested atop her bed, raising them to lay just over her heart. "Mamoru ..."  
  
Luna padded from the bed's side, leaping onto Usagi's lap with little effort. "Usagi-chan... are you   
  
alright?" she searched the girl's face for a long moment, reading into her silence. "What did you see?" Luna asked rather   
  
straight forward, walking a small circle in her lap. Usagi's only reaction was to reach behind her, taking the large   
  
bunny-shaped pillow into her arms, embracing it tightly.  
  
That morning, taking his usual morning jog, would be the form of Chiba Mamoru. "Making better time today..." he said   
  
through daily practiced breaths, swallowing deeply as he would come to a short stop outside the 'Crown'. He panted, resting  
  
a hand against the wall of the game center building. "Mamoru..?" he turned quickly to see the odd-figure that was one of  
  
his best friends, Motoki. "Working hard, I see." his long time friend commented, offering him a bottled water that he'd   
  
pulled from the inside. Mamoru accepted it graciously, twisting the cap off quickly and sipping of the still cold liquid.  
  
"You've been so much happier as of late, Mamoru.." Motoki started, recalling how he'd been after the fights with his first  
  
love, Hina. "Knowing a little more about my past .. about who I am, it's very refreshing." Mamoru said quietly, his gaze   
  
shifting upward to catch sight of his own reflection in the building's glass, but the image that reflected wasn't as he  
  
looked standing there, but as a man of a much more regal status. "Endymion." he whispered underneath his breath. "Motoki   
  
only stared blankly at him,"Endy..me-yon?" he asked, obviously confused by what was said. Mamoru laughed, resting a hand   
  
over his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be tending to Kamekichi?" Motoki's eyes widened at this. "Kamekichi! I almost forgot  
  
about his date! He's not ready." rather frantically he ran back into the Crown, leaving Mamoru to his own thoughts.   
  
With all else said and done, Mamoru continued on run. "Chiba Mamoru?" a voice called out. There was something   
  
cold about it, something that sent shivers up and down his spine. He turned to see who it was, but found nothing there.   
  
The usually busy streets of Tokyo, in that moment, seemed rather deserted. "Hello?" he called back, narrowing his eyes   
  
some suspiciously. "Prince... Endymion." Hearing that name only confirmed his suspicions, immediately raising his guard.  
  
"Oh, Endymion... is that anyway to treat a former lover?" the unmistakenly female voice echoed about him, its haunting tone  
  
floating about him as if it arose from the depths of his own body. "I don't know what you're talking about." he   
  
replied boldy, standing his ground as he looked to identify the source of the voice. Unknown to him, he had been standing   
  
in the middle of the street, car horns blazing and people yelling at him, but it would seem that he was blind to it all.   
  
"Endymion, don't you wanna know who I am?" Their was a curiousity in him that was hard to fight. Was this really someone   
  
he used to know? The thought flipped around a dozen times, each stronger than the last. "Yes." he said slowly, his body   
  
wandering aimlessly in the Tokyo streets, unaware of the danger his physical form faced. "I knew you would." With those  
  
words and in the slow-motion of crisis as he realized the mistake he'd made, all was gone to him.   
  
  
  
"Motoki!" called an obviously disturbed Makoto. "Oh! Mako-chan!" he tilted his head some, just enough so that she   
  
could plainly see that he was still wearing the muffler that she had given to him on Valentine's Day. "Mo.. toki, have you   
  
seen Mamoru?" He looked at her somewhat hurt,"You're looking for Mamoru?" She nodded,"For Usagi.. she.. had a nightmare that   
  
kept her up all night." He sighed somewhat in relief, but now the worry of Usagi's thoughts were upon his mind. "I saw him   
  
about 15 minutes ago... he was running." Makoto looked outside the Crown's windows, watching the street for a moment. "I'm  
  
sure everything is alright." He smiled, rubbing the glass casing that held the small turtle, Kamekichi. "Mmm." was her   
  
reply, thinking back to how distraught Usagi seemed over the dream she'd had. "Thank you." she finished, running out of the  
  
Crown and down the street. "Kamekichi, what do you think of Mako-chan and I?" He smiled at the turtle, lowering himself  
  
so that he was staring the turtle in the eyes. 


	2. Lover's Lash: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Torn Between Thoughts  
  
"Where ... wh.. am I ..." the voice was that of Chiba Mamoru. As things would slowly pan outward, his form would   
  
be seen hanging in the middle of a darkened room. His vision returned to him slowly, the regaining of his physical senses  
  
alerting him to the pain in his wrists. "Ohh .. my .. " starting to comment on the dizziness he was filling, but the sight   
  
of his rope-bound wrists were enough to stir those immediate thoughts. "What's ... going on?" he said to the air,   
  
looking about for any signs of a responsible person or creature. "Endymion ... it almost pains me to see you like this."   
  
It was that same female voice from before, standing just behind him though hidden from his view. "Who are you?"he asked   
  
quietly, realizing quickly that he was in no position to act foolishly in fear of his own safety. "Questions.. questions,"  
  
she taunted him, brushing the tips of her fingernails over the small hairs of his raven hair. "You shouldn't worry so  
  
much, dear Prince." He cringed lightly at her touch, releasing a deep breath as the rope tore into flesh just a little more.  
  
"Release me." he said, not demanding, but moreso in a pleading tone. "In due time, Endymion. You have to be... conditioned..  
  
first."  
  
Makoto stopped at the scene of what was considered to be a traffic accident,"What happened here?" she asked a near   
  
person, the feeling of butterflies bouncing in her stomache as she was sure someone would recall seeing a monster. "There   
  
was a man here.. in the road. He .. he wouldn't listen.." she turned her head away from Makoto, obviously uneasied by what   
  
it was she wanted to say. Makoto brushed a hand over the woman's shoulder, stepping away from her and into the street where   
  
the officers had been gathered. There, in the middle of the street, argued the driver's of the two vehicles that had collided   
  
into one another. "I'm telling you ... there was a guy in the street .. I moved to avoid him!" yelling much more dramatically  
  
than what was obviously necessary. "If that's true, where is he?" everyone fell silent. No one knew exactly. They had all   
  
seen the guy that was walking in the street. Could they have all been hallucinating something so bizarre? The officer shook   
  
his head, taking notes of something in a small book. "Sounds like youma.." Makoto decided to herself. With that she moved   
  
around the scene of the accident to keep on her search for Mamoru.   
  
Luna paced around the Meeting Place, a small room in the Crown Center that was hidden from all non-senshi affiliated.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." as she leapt up to the table, staring over into her face. "You are the princess, you don't have time to sit  
  
here like this. Beryl-sama knows you are the princess.. she will send her minions after the Ginzuishou!"Usagi looked down to   
  
her sadly,"I ... am the princess." This, almost moreso than the nightmare about Mamoru, was still a shock to her and would   
  
probably continue to be. "I know Luna." she said simply, lowering her gaze to the tabletop. In that moment, Hino Rei,   
  
would push the door to the hidden room open - it vanishing behind her."Rei-chan?" Usagi asked, watching her as she descended   
  
the steps. "Is everything alright?" Luna asked first, moving to the edge of the table closest to her. "Mm." nodding her  
  
head in response. "Rei-chan .. do you believe that dreams can be real?" Luna sighed,"Usagi-chaaannn..." Rei looked between  
  
them, not very sure how to answer her.   
  
"So, Chiba Mamoru, as they call you now..." the female figure began to circle him, moving so that she would be   
  
standing in front of him for the first time. He lowered his hazy gaze down upon her, trying to take in what of her he could.  
  
"Do you recognize me?" she asked him, cupping his chin in her hands tenderly. She squeeled with delight, spinning joyfully  
  
before him,"I wouldn't imagine so... I have changed.. since last we met." She was a figure of about 5'6", with stunning  
  
royal purple eyes, a physically fit build and short, maroon hair that fell just to the top of her shoulders. She was dressed  
  
in an attire consisting of a one-piece leather dress that fell to her knees, only accentuating the curves of her form.  
  
"I.. don't know you." he said after a moment of thinking, but even as he said this there was a pain in his chest that suggested otherwise.  
  
"Oh Endymion.. how could a love as ours be ruined so .."laying her head upon his chest tenderly. "It was meant to be   
  
forever. Then.. you met her." Growling at the mention of a her. "Her?" he asked, trying to hold his head up, but there was  
  
little strength in his body. "The Moon Princess.. you do remember her, right?" her voice suddenly changing to that of spite.  
  
"You and I were happy.. until you met her. Then ... I was nothing!" she nearly spat upon him, her hand slipping to her back.  
  
"But.. I have grown .. the arrival of the Negaverse showed me the true meaning of power." a devious smirk almost slicing  
  
through the once pain-stained frown that had occupied her face. "I have found that there is no purpose in hating you forever.  
  
I can rectify things.. now." pulling from behind her a whip, noticeable only as the tattered end of it fell to the ground.  
  
"I hurt Endymion... for a long time. This may only start to heal that pain," bringing the whip over her head in one sweeping  
  
motion to crack it against the air. Mamoru's face filled with fear. It was only in that moment that he'd realized the true   
  
mistake in his curiousity, recklessness. "Usagi." 


	3. Lover's Lash: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Which Once Was Sought...  
  
Usagi, Rei and Luna all sat at the round table in the middle of  
  
the meeting room. "Why don't you just see him?" Rei asked suddenly,   
  
breaking the silence that had held them for several moments now. Usagi  
  
looked to her, starting to say something, but quickly dismissing the  
  
thought of arguing with her. "I know I should.." she said, resting her   
  
head down upon the tabletop. She was drained, it seemed, not really   
  
having the strength nor the ambition to actually do anything. "Well, if  
  
you aren't going to see for yourself, stop acting like a child." Rei  
  
scowled, turning her head in disgust,"Princess." turning just enough   
  
to offer Usagi a heated glare. This was enough to grab Usagi's   
  
attention, to what effect known only to her as she merely stood from  
  
the table, walking up the small stairway and out of the Crown.  
  
"Rei-chan.. you were right." Luna added carefully, as if afraid that  
  
Usagi might hear. "I never said I wasn't."  
  
Makoto stopped to catch her breath, collapsing onto a near   
  
bench as she passed through the park. "This is hopeless." she   
  
admitted to herself, sighing loudly. "Usagi-chan, I'm sorry." Kino   
  
Makoto, desperate to see her friend's happiness from a once lonely,  
  
desolate life before meeting the senshi. It was this reality that   
  
fueled her as both a friend and soldier. She began to stand, even as   
  
tired as she was. "Ma..ko-chan." an almost wickedly sweet voice called.  
  
Makoto eyes grew large, turning quickly as she had no doubt as to who  
  
the voice belonged to. "Ami-chan!" she called, the nega-tranced, former  
  
soldier stood there, a devious smile upon her lips. "All alone out  
  
here, Mako-chan..." shaking her head as she began to near her,   
  
swinging her arms rather innocently. "It's most fitting," Ami ended.  
  
Makoto took a few careful steps back,"Ami-chan.. no.. you have to stop   
  
this!" Ami only smiled, steadily walking towards her. "You aren't the  
  
prey of choice... but you'll do. You all have to die either way. You  
  
should be honored to be the first," that same mischevious smile showed   
  
itself as Ami went into her henshin stance. "Ami-chan don't!" "Dark   
  
Power ... Make-Up!" Ami entered the henshin sequence that would leave  
  
her as the reborn soldier of the Negaverse, Dark Sailor Mercury. "I  
  
won't fight you, Ami-chan!" Mercury merely laughed, raising her hand  
  
skyward, dropping it quickly to reveal a sword carved of pure Ice.   
  
"Then you may not last five minutes."  
  
"No more!" screamed Mamoru, his voice dripping with agony. He   
  
hung loosely from the ropes he'd been binded with, his head lowered  
  
to the floor. "Endymion.. quitting? No.. I don't want to remember you  
  
like this. Where's the man that showed no compassion for his people?!"  
  
bringing the whip down upon his back once more, warranting another howl   
  
from the imprisoned figure. "Enough." another voice called. The female  
  
that had been standing in front of Mamoru faded into nothingness,   
  
leaving only the trails of spent nega-energy in its place. Mamoru tried  
  
with all he could to look up, to see the face of the real enemy. "My  
  
dear Endymion.. all that was said was true.." stepping from the shadows  
  
would be the form of Queen Beryl, the dark attire that she adorned   
  
almost glowing in the radiance of her even darker smile. She brushed   
  
the tips of long, crimson colored nails along his chin,"Do you not   
  
recall?" as she snatched his chin into her hands. "You'll be sure to  
  
remember when I am done." she hissed, reaching down to take the fallen  
  
whip into her own hands. "Beryl." commanded a masculine voice that   
  
protruded from the shadows. "We should have this man killed." the voice  
  
belonged to the general, Kunzite. Beryl turned to him, noticeably  
  
offended at the way he would speak to her. "Learn your place, Kunzite!"  
  
He smirked devishly, tilting his head in her direction. "Master no  
  
longer holds any purpose." Mamoru squirmed some in the bindings,  
  
"Master?" recalling what Zoisite had been telling him. "If he remembers  
  
it will bring us nothing but pain!" Kunzite yelled, the echo of his   
  
voice drawing the attention of others, primarily a close Nephrite and  
  
Jadeite. "Kunzite I will allow no such disrespect from you. Your  
  
only concern is the princess and the Ginzuishou." she said sternly,  
  
staring him down in his place. Kunzite displayed the playful smirk once  
  
more. "As you wish." offering nothing more than a cynical bow before  
  
turning away. Mamoru looked up as he recognized the last of what was  
  
said,"Princess..." quickly passing flashbacks of himself and Usagi,  
  
dreams he'd had of the Princess and the determination he had himself  
  
to get his memories back. "You don't need to worry about the princess  
  
my love." Beryl said quietly, gripping the hold of the whip strongly.   
  
"There's only you and I now." drawing her arm back and bringing it   
  
down upon the already tattered form of Chiba Mamoru. 


End file.
